Forbidden Colors
by Ano Aoi Sora
Summary: Oreki não sabia que cores poderiam ser tão perigosas.


Cara, hoje eu falei pra mim mesma: Mas é hoje que eu termino! Não vou dormir até terminar!

E, bem, aqui está a prova.

Aproveitem, seus cheirosos! -qqqq

* * *

><p><em>Anil – Calmaria<em>

Aquele uniforme anil já tinha começado a irritar.

– Oreki-san. – ela chamou, olhando-o como se só houvesse ele e ela na sala do clube. – Sua vez. – e ele finalmente olhou para baixo e percebeu que ela tinha movido seu cavalo para 7E.

Ele suspirou. Deveria estar prestando mais atenção no jogo de xadrez à sua frente, mas tudo em que podia pensar era em como azul claro combinava bem com os cabelos negros e os olhos roxos dela.

Passando seu olhar pelo tabuleiro, quase displicentemente, Houtarou moveu seu bispo na direção do cavalo, tomando-o. Nessa posição, ele poderia atacar o rei.

– Cheque. – ele murmurou, tentando desviar seus olhos do laço azul que ela usava no colar do uniforme.

Ela fez um roque. – Não mais. – ela sorriu.

Distraidamente, ele andou com um dos peões. Sorrindo ainda mais abertamente, Chitanda moveu sua rainha.

– Cheque mate. – ela disse, alegria em suas palavras. – Finalmente consegui ganhar de você, Oreki-san!

Resmungando algo sobre estar distraído, Oreki olhou para o lado e viu pela janela Ibara e Satoshi caminhando lado a lado pelo pátio, ela uma cabeça mais baixa que ele. Aqueles dois estavam se dando bem desde que o segundo ano de colegial deles tinha começado, e Oreki estava já esperando um relacionamento até o fim do verão. Finalmente, tudo tinha se acalmado.

Ele olhou para cima, para o céu anil, e fechou os olhos, encontrando um uniforme da mesma cor, vestido por uma certa garota curiosa, gravado em sua mente.

_Azul – Tristeza_

Era um quarta-feira, o pior dia da semana. Isso já era nas semanas normais: quando o que fazia desse dia um dia ruim era o fato de que ninguém do clube poderia ficar presente e ele tinha de cuidar sozinho da sala.

Hoje, era diferente. Ele encarava a parede branca de gesso à sua frente e raciocinava lentamente em seu próprio cérebro quão entediado estava. Os números que obteve impressionavam sua mente enevoada.

Sua irmã estava no hospital. Sua última viagem fora na Índia, e ela comera alguma coisa e voltara. Aquilo que comera aparentemente estava cheio de bactérias, e agora ela passaria sua volta num quarto de hospital.

No momento, ela estava dormindo. Oreki aproveitou esse momento para dar uma escapada daquele quarto e andar por aí, gastando mais energia do que sua mente gritava que era necessário. Não que a opinião da mente importasse; naquele dia, quem mandava era o coração.

Com melancolia nos olhos, Houtarou voltou ao quarto para pegar sua bolsa; tinha vindo para o hospital assim que soube da situação de sua irmã. Deixara para trás seu clube e, mais importante, os olhos preocupados de Chitanda.

Pegou um livro qualquer de dentro dele, um com capa azul dura, e colocou a cabeça nas mãos. Queria tanto que Chitanda estivesse ali...

_Verde – Inveja_

"Não faço nada que não preciso. E, se precisar, faço rápido."

Essa era a frase que o acompanhara durante sua vida inteira. Ele sempre a seguira sem pensar duas vezes. Até que, é claro, entrou uma... _surpresa_ em sua vida. É claro que o nome da dita _surpresa_ era Chitanda Eru, e que ela também era a explicação pela qual ele queria matar o cara que a fazia corar, de modo a desperdiçar energia.

Ele era do terceiro, de cabelo loiro e olhos verdes naturalmente semicerrados. Aparentemente, eram da mesma classe social e se encontraram para falar de algum baile de caridade de que ambos participariam. Um baile onde ele a veria arrumada e maravilhosa, e Oreki não.

Houtarou tentou não pensar sobre isso quando eles partiam juntos para casa, mas ele só passava em sua cabeça os vestidos que ela poderia usar, cada um se tornando mais elegante que o outro. Ele via o cabelo dela sendo domado em uma elegante trança, para depois de tornar solto novamente e cheio de cachos. Ele observava enquanto o rosto dela se maquiava lentamente em sua mente.

Todas as opções a deixavam cada vez mais tantalizadora, e ele percebeu, mais claramente do que nunca, que ele nunca a veria daquele jeito. Percebeu a diferença financeira entre eles, e isso o deixou com vontade de gastar mais energia desnecessariamente ao trabalhar duro para alcançá-la.

Maldito seja o cara de olhos verdes do terceiro.

_Amarelo – Alegria_

Naquele dia, ela estava vestindo um quimono amarelo.

Era o segundo ano-novo que eles passavam juntos. Os cabelos negros dela, da cor de ébano, estavam amarrados novamente em um coque. Seu olhar lilás, sempre vívido e brilhante com perguntas que exigiam respostas **dele**, tem um brilho adicional, um brilho divertido. Dessa vez, eles não ficaram trancados em um depósito, nem nada do tipo. Comemoravam juntos o ano seguinte.

Depois de meia-noite, quando os sinos do templo soaram e os fogos de artifício coloriram o céu escuro de inverno, eles foram juntos orar pelo novo ano. Quando ela lhe perguntou o que ele tinha desejado, ele respondeu que tinha desejado o de sempre. Saúde e felicidade, que nem sua família tinha lhe ensinado.

– Eu pedi por prosperidade, para minha família e para o meu clube. – ela respondeu sem ter sido realmente perguntada. Eles se afastaram dos sinos, esperando Ibara e Satoshi terminarem para eles irem comprar amazaki e se esquentarem um pouco. – Oreki-san, olhe! – Chitanda apontou para cima. Estavam soltando mais fogos.

Houtarou olhou por apenas alguns milésimos de segundos para o céu. Depois disso, ele olhou de volta para a garota ao seu lado. Os olhos arroxeados dela refletiam os fogos com um brilho que deixaria as estrelas invejosas. Ele encarou os olhos dela durante os fogos inteiros, usando-os como espelho.

Felicidade dele que ela não percebeu que ele olhava para ela, não para as explosões no firmamento.

_Laranja – Confiança_

– O exercício é bem simples, Oreki-san. – Chitanda começou quando ele a olhou com desconfiança. Ela não percebeu quando o olhar dele se virou discretamente para o moletom laranja apertado que ela como uniforme para educação física no inverno. – Você cai e eu te pego.

Oreki não gostava de educação física. Ela ia contra todos os seus princípios (e de uma forma ruim, porque Chitanda também ia contra todos os seus princípios e ele gostava dela.) e, agora, para ser a cereja do bolo, ela também o forçava a confiar que alguém não o deixaria bater a cabeça no chão ao cair propositalmente.

– Chitanda... – ele disse, incerto. E depois, olhou nos olhos dela. Grande erro.

Aqueles olhos o olhavam com esperança de que ele confiasse nela. Eles o atraíam, o completavam, o desmascaravam, o afogavam. E, como toda vez em que ele olhou nos olhos dela antes de fazer uma decisão, ele concordou com Chitanda.

Respirando fundo e se arrependendo, mas não o suficiente para resistir o que ele agora chamaria de tração-Eru, ele virou de costas para ela, olhou por cima do ombro para saber se ela estava preparada, fechou os olhos e caiu.

Num segundo, ele sentiu seu coração pular no meio de suas costelas e rins e não sabia mais o quê, nunca gostara de anatomia, sentiu sua cabeça ser atingida pelo impacto de que isto não era uma boa ideia e de que ele iria bater a cabeça com tudo no chão de madeira do ginásio e sentiu seu estômago arder em desconforto. No outro, Oreki sentiu as mãos pequenas mas fortes de Chitanda embaixo de suas costas, dando suporte. Seu coração não estava mais pulando, sua cabeça não doía mais nem seu estômago ardia.

Ele se ergueu, lançou um sorriso a ela (um que era desnecessário e que ele não sabe porque ele fez isso.) e inclinou a cabeça de modo a indicar que era a vez dela. Ela se virou, seu cabelo balançando atrás de si em um rabo de cavalo, e caiu sem pensar duas vezes.

E enquanto ele a segurava em seus braços poucos segundos depois, só percebendo agora quão sólida era ela (e real.) e quão importante era esse exercício, Oreki percebeu o quanto Chitanda confiava nele.

Ele não teve explicação para o orgulho que atormentou seu coração o dia inteiro depois.

_Vermelho - Amor_

Ela usava um cachecol vermelho de lã no pescoço (era o fim de março, mas ainda estava frio como se fosse fevereiro. E ainda diziam que tinha aquecimento global.) quando ele descobriu que o esforço de esconder dela sua paixão por ela era maior que o esforço de conta-la isso e ver o que acontece.

Eles estavam indo para a casa logo depois do White Day. Chitanda recebera seu chocolate por retribuição daquele que ela lhe dera no Dia dos Namorados. Ela lhe oferecera, respeitosamente, um pedaço enquanto caminhavam. Oreki recusara, e agora ela já estava na metade da caixa.

Ele a observava quando essa realização o acertara em cheio. Ele sempre tinha de observá-la disfarçadamente, ou quando ele tinha de fazer todas essas desculpas de que "ele queria algo" para poder encostar sua mão na dela.

– Chitanda, espere. – ele se pronunciou em meio aos ventos incrivelmente frios de março. E esperar ela esperou, observando-o com aqueles olhos pelos quais ele tinha se apaixonado. – Eu gosto de você.

_Roxo – Plenitude_

Era o último dia de aula do segundo ano de colegial deles, e enquanto Fukube envolvia Mayaka em um abraço forte e espontâneo depois do fim da cerimônia de despedida, Oreki e Chitanda se encaravam com sorrisos relaxados e a mão na do outro. Depois de mais alguns minutos aproveitando que a primavera havia finalmente voltado e que não era congelante ficar lá fora por mais de cinco minutos, ele falou.

– Tem um café aqui perto. Dizem que tem cappuccino incrível.

– Perto o suficiente para a sua regra não ser afetada? – ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, claramente surpresa.

– Hoje estou com vontade de gastar energia desnecessariamente. – ele murmurou, sorrindo para a alegria que agora já faziam parte dos olhos dela.

E naquele dia, ele gastou muita energia desnecessariamente. Ele a levou (andando) para casa, teve a decência de se despedir com um "Te vejo depois.", voltou correndo segundos depois, e a beijou de surpresa.

Pensando a respeito, a última não foi desnecessária.


End file.
